Tales of Kirishima Family
by PurpleKillerPanda
Summary: Tales about Ayato and Hinami and their mischievous little children. Each story may go up a couple months or a year. Haven't decided yet. Some ratings may go up.


A Day at the Zoo

Polt: Ayato and Hinami take Misaki and Naoto to the zoo.

Characters: Ayato K, Hinami F

Family

"Well you two hurry the hell up!" Ayato yelled down the hall. A giant diaper bag slung over his shoulder and a squirming Naoto in his arms.

"But Mommy's not done yet!" Misaki yelled back as Hinami was putting the finishing touches on her hair.

He tchted and bounced his son causing him to giggle. _How long does it take to comb someone's hair. Geez. I just want to go and get this over with already. _

He sighed in relief when Misaki came racing out of the room. Hinami smiled and sit the brush down on the coffee table. Misaki threw her arms around his legs and squeezed.

"Ow." He said glancing down noticing that her purple curls were separated by two soft yellow ribbons.

He looked up and Hinami and sighed. "Explain to me how it takes _twenty minutes_ to get her ready."

Hinami couldn't help but chuckle at Ayato's angry expression. She still couldn't get over the fact that he would get angry over the silliest of things. He was a guy, so he was never really going to understand why women take their time getting ready everyday.

"Quiet laughing at me!" He scolded which only caused her to laugh harder.

She wiped away a tear. "She wanted to look nice today."

"Daddy! Daddy!"

He turned his attention away from Hinami and back to his daughter who was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Ain't I pretty."

With her hair pulled back it left her pale, chubby cheeks exposed. Plus the ribbons matched well with her yellow sundress. The stray curls that framed her tiny face made her crystal blue eyes more clear. He gave her a small smile.

"Yes your pretty. Very pretty."

Misaki's lips curled into a giant smile, and she giggled happily.

"We better get going or we'll never beat the crowd." Hinami went.

He nodded. "Let's get this damn thing over with."

Misaki giggled and took Hinami's hand. Ayato sat Naoto in the stroller, and with that the Kirishima family where off.

About an hour later and a train ride later they had finally arrived.

Ayato stood watching in horror as dozens of screaming human children raced inside. Misaki was about to chase after them, but Hinami caught her arm.

"You stay right with Mommy and Daddy." Her stare saying that there was no room for argument.

"Okay." Misaki went softly and took her hand.

She smiled down at her. "No long faces. You'll be fine as long as you don't run off."

She nodded and dragged her mom inside. Ayato trailed after them while Hinami was coaxing her to slow down. _This is going to suck. _He mentally declared.

A couple of hours later after watching the polar bears swim, lions napping, and Monkey's climbing, and petting sheep at the petting zoo. Ayato collapsed onto a nearby bench after they were inside the aquarium. Excasutation weighing down his body. He could feel the back of his neck started to sweat. He watched as Misaki was pressing herself up agistment the glass, and making faces at all the multi-colored fish. He sighed. He hated doing this kind of stuff. Especially when it involved being around humans. But everytime he would say no to Misaki such as going into a bakery and trying some cake, or going to the park and play with all the other human children. She would start to pout and then throw a huge temper tantrum, or worse she would just silently cry. Which would always cause him to give in. Then later he would curse himself be being so weak and giving in so easily.

_If I were strong enough then I wouldn't have this goddamn problem. _

"Ayato."

His dark eyes glazed over at Hinami who was bottle feeding Naoto.

"What is it?"

"You alright because you look really tired." She said as she positioned Naoto and began to burp him.

He laid his head back. and watched as tiny shark was swimming right above him. "I'm fine." He sighed, and then closed his eyes.

She flashed him a small smile. "That's good."

Then they suddenly flurried open. _Something's wrong!_ He sat up. His heart racing. The spot where Misaki stood was empty.

Hinami glanced up. She gasped while Ayato shot up and sprinted away. She got up and clenched Naoto in her arms. "I'll go in the opposite direction!" Then she spun around and raced away.

Ayato's mind was a complete blur. He pushed past strangers while his eyes were frantically searching for his daughter. His heart hammering in his chest. He stopped and looked around, but she was no where to be seen.

He wanted to scream. _Why! Why couldn't see have listened. Wait. What if..._His heart froze. _No. Please no! Anything but that! I can't let that happen! I won't. _He sprinted past a couple. A blond haired women and a boy with strange colored hair. The man clenched his balloon.

"Who was that Akria-sma?" The man asked.

She turned her gaze trods the dark haired young man who was sprinting away. His head moving from place to place as if he was searching for something.

"I don't know."

"Oh...okay...it's just...he looked...very _familiar_."

She gave the boy a small smile. "Don't worry about him. Let's go look at the tigers now. Okay."

The man happily nodded and the walked in the direction of the wild cat's den.

Ayato tried hard to keep himself from screaming in frustration. _How the fuck did we lose her!? She was right in front us mocking the fishes! We turned her eyes away for only a second! How could she have run of so quickly? _"Misaki! Misaki where are you!?"

There was no answer.

"Dammit!"

He came to an abrupt stop when he finally saw her in front of graden. He sprinted towards her and spun her around.

"Misaki." He hissed. "What did we say about you running of by yourself. Especially in public places!"

"B-u-"

"No buts! You scared me and your mother half to death!"

"Daddy please be quiet. You'll scare away the butterfly."

He glanced down at his shoulder. A butterfly with sapphire wings sat there fluttering it's wing.

His heart stopped. Then he started to remember her. The stupid human girl who saved him. The one who said he was not a monster. A damned dove who taught to be stronger. Who risked not only her career, but her life for him. Who loved and in return he loved her back.

His fingers brushed the butterfly's wings. He flew gently onto his fingertips. _Chigusa. Are you trying to speak to me? _

"Isn't it pretty Daddy?"

He looked down at his daughter. She was smiling. His eyes softened. _She has your smile, Chigusa. I wonder what heaven is like for you. _

"No. It's not pretty Misaki. It's beautiful."

"Daddy…" Misaki stared at him with wide eyes.

"Huh?" He shifted causing the butterfly to fly off into the sky. The two watched as the butterfly flew off towards the sun.

_Your heart beats at the same pace as mine_

_You have dreams and fears_

_You smile when your anger_

_And cry when you're sad_

_You're a ghoul and I'm a human_

_but we are not monsters_

_We are only a part this world_

_and nothing more_

_We eat to survive_

_We have found memories _

_We fallen in love_

_We suffered losses_

_We our one of the same You and I _

_You may be a ghoul and I a human_

_But we our one of the same_

_not monsters_

_We are only a part of a bigger world _

_that falls with the same heartbeat _

He closed his eyes. _It's been awhile since I heard her voice. _He stared over at Misaki who was admiring the flowers. She stared up at her daddy. She noticed there were tears in his eyes.

He closed his eyes to force them back. _Damnit. Quiet crying. You're not a baby anymore. _He felt a soft tug and he glanced down at his daughter.

"You okay Daddy?"

"I'm fine. But you're still in trouble."

"Daddy look! It came back!"

"Huh" He stared down and noticed that the butterfly landed back on his dark coat. _There is no way in hell this is the same butterfly. _

"Daddy look! There's more of them!" Miskai skeriked.

He looked up and his eyes widened in horror as dozens of butterflies of all shapes and colors descend upon them.

"Jesus fucking christ!" He screamed as the butterflies flew around him trying to find a spot to land on. Ayato flared his arms around trying to shoo them away.

Misaki hid onto to her daddy's coat. Clinging for dear life as her daddy screamed and cussed like sailor shouting at the insects to go away.

"Go fly off and fuck a flower! Goddamnit! GO AWAY!"

Ayato's was grabbing many passersby their attention. Many parents watched in horror covering their children's ears to prevent them from hearing his colorful language. Ayato who was unaware of the gathering crowd had an practative around Misaki and was flaring for dear life to get rid of irritating insects.

_Why the hell are they drown to me all of a sudden!? _He mind screamed.

"He hem."

Ayato stopped flurrying and glanced. He immediately flinched for there towering over him was one of the park rangers. Her eyes were narrowed and her bluff arms were crossed over her chest. Her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Excuse me sir but I would like you and your daughter to please leave."

"Huh what are you talking about!?" He picked up Misaki and stood open. Flaring his arm once in a while to fend off butterfly. "Look. Lady. This is a free country! And I can go where ever the hell I want whenever the hell I want!"

A vein in the woman's head began to throb. "Oh really? We'll see about that."

"Ayato! Oh my god! What happened to you?" Hinami shrieked and raced towards him.

"I'm fine." He stood up and put a hand to his throbbing face. _God that lady has one hell of a right hook. _

"That's a relief. Did you find Misaki?"

"The little brat is right over there." He pointed over where Misaki who was playing peek-a-boo with her brother.

"Good. It's getting late anyway. We better head home."

Ayato stared at his two children and the sun that was setting behind them. He threw his hands in his pockets. "Yeah let's go."

**Hi yeah there PKP in the house! I hope you enjoyed A day at the zoo! Sorry if there was not enough AyaHina in this one, but the next one will have more I promise. I'm deciding to do a series of one-shots for them and their little monsters *giggles* Hope you check up to see what I have next in store for Ayato and Hinami. **

**Sneak Peek- Date Night **

**Hinami had wanted to do this for so long. To finally have an evening alone with him, but now that he was staring at her from across the dinner table. All that she could think about was them. **

**As Always reviews are respected! :)**


End file.
